Yume ga genjitsu
by utakata14
Summary: Faire la fête c'est bien mais avec modération c'est mieux; c'est ce que découvre Ino après s'être quelque peu laissé aller... One shot lemoneux Ino x Sasuke (plus un personnage emprunté: Gaeryu)


**_Yume ga genjitsu_**

_(Le rêve est réalité)_

La soirée avait parfaitement commencé mais au fur et à mesure, les verres d'alcool et la fumée des joints étaient venus à bout de ma retenue habituelle et mon esprit s'était laissé embué, entrainé vers les délires que j'avais jusque là gardés enfouit en moi. Et finalement, le désir insatiable et incontrôlable m'avait portée jusqu'au moelleux matelas du lit de notre hôte de la soirée.

- Ino...

Quelque chose dans sa voix me fit perdre le peu de raison qui avait réussit à échapper aux vapeurs d'alcool des nombreuses boissons auxquelles je m'étais abandonnée.

Les phrases que je prononçais devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure que la température de mon corps augmentait.

- Laisse toi aller, profite... Je m'occupe de tout ...

Sa main avait alors parcourue mon ventre, sous mon débardeur et s'était plaquée entre mes seins pour m'allonger sur le lit inhabituellement fait, probablement juste pour l'occasion. Ses deux grands yeux noirs mouchetés d'étranges reflets rouges étaient plongés dans mon unique orbe bleue visible. Puis d'un mouvement, d'une caresse, il dégagea mon deuxième œil tout aussi brillant de luxure. Dans ce même mouvement, il releva mon menton et approcha son visage du mien. Le temps de cligner des yeux, je sentais ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Elles les happaient avec envie, faisant cesser le flot continu de mes paroles. Ce contact m'électrisa et mon corps fut brutalement parcouru de frissons. Plus. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son corps sur le mien. Mes mains s'agrippèrent sauvagement à sa chemise en partie déboutonnée tandis qu' il approfondissait le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche pour lui faire faire un langoureux ballet avec la mienne. Ses mains restaient sous mon T-shirt, malaxant et pinçant la chaire qui s 'offrait à elles.

- Hmmmmm ...

Ce qu'il faisait subir à mes boutons de chaire me tira un premier soupir. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il savait se servir de ses mains...

Je le griffai à plusieurs reprises sans le vouloir mais réussit enfin à lui arracher sa chemise, faisant au passage sauter un ou deux boutons que je n'avais pas réussi à défaire. Je n'avais ensuite qu'un but en tête, lui enlever son pantalon. Il était encore en partie debout, simplement penché sur moi. En m' en rendant compte, je migrai vers le milieu du lit en ayant pris le soin de l'agripper avec mes jambes. Il m'avait suivi, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je me remettais alors à essayer de défaire sa ceinture avec quelques difficultés, je dois bien l'avouer, tandis qu'il m'avait retiré mon haut et qu'il se mettait à mordiller et suçoter ma clavicule, ses mains caressant ma poitrine juste couverte par mon soutient gorge en dentelle.

N'y arrivant pas dans cette position, d'un coup de rein, je roulais au-dessus de lui puis me redressai en m'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Ah, comme ça je voyais mieux ce que je faisais. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je défis enfin cette maudit ceinture puis son pantalon entier. Lui me regardait, les yeux brillant, attendant simplement la suite avec délectation. Je m'écartai du lit pour tirer sur son jean et le laisser tomber au sol sans intérêt. Je sentis alors son doigt se glisser sous l'élastique de mon short et me tirer sur lui. Je me retrouvais ainsi allongée sur lui, de nouveau contre ses lèvres.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'admirer son corps sublime alors mes mains se lancèrent à sa découverte, tremblantes d'excitation. Pendant ce temps, lui me détacha mon soutien gorge, libérant mon imposante poitrine, puis défit mon short. J'avais enfin l'impression de respirer. Je m'attaquai alors à son cou, aspirant sensuellement sa peau pale et sucrée. Pendant ce temps, mes mains avaient glissé sur lui pour s'insinuer sous son boxer parfaitement moulant. Un sursaut de sa part m'indiqua que j'avais atteint mon but. Je sentis sous moi que le contact de mes doigts était loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent et que son membre avait encore prit de l'ampleur. La friction de sa virilité gonflée à bloc entre mes cuisses me tira un petit gémissement d'excitation. Mais ma patience commençait à me faire défaut et ses caresses me semblaient trop douces et passives. Je voulais qu'il m'envoie au septième ciel, là maintenant ! Je retirai alors moi même ma culotte, lui ôtais son boxer et m'installai au dessus de lui. Il fut un peu surprit puis accepta d'arrêter les préliminaires pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il installa donc ses mains sur mes fesses, les malaxant un peu puis me guida pour que j'aille m'empaler sur lui d'un coup. Je me mis à crier son nom à chaque aller et retour que je faisais, la tête bouillante, totalement perdue par l'envie, le plaisir et les substances que j'avais pris.

Ses coups de rein répétés et de plus en plus rapides et puissant m'envoyaient à chaque fois un peu plus près du paradis. Je l'entendais à peine entre mes gémissements de plaisir, pousser des petits grognements facilement traduisibles... L'alcool accentuait encore plus les sensations qui me parcouraient. Ses mains raffermissaient leur prise à chaque mouvement de nos corps et petit à petit je commençais à sentir ses ongles sur ma peau. Ce contact habituellement peu agréable devenait jouissif avec cette ambiance tropicale et intense.

La lumière tamisée de la chambre ne me permettait pas de bien voir son visage mais je pouvait facilement discerner ses deux prunelles devenues rouge sang avec l'excitation posées sur mon corps, me dévorant inlassablement. La vue semblait vraiment parfaite pour lui et il en profitait clairement.

Un dernier mouvement en moi et l'orgasme nous prenait tous les deux. Nos cris d'extase commune se mêlèrent tandis qu'une chaleur encore plus intense se rependait en moi... Une chaleur humide qui n'était autre que le fruit de la passion charnelle qu'il m'offrait. Mon souffle vint à manquer. Je soufflais et soupirait à la fois... Une telle intensité... Ma tête se mis à tourner. Je le sentit se retirer, lui aussi à bout de souffle, juste avant de tomber dans ses bras finement musclés. Il s'était légèrement redressé mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup et il s'écroula sur le lit, ma joue posée sur son torse brillant de sueur.

xoxoxoxoxox

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Je tentai de la redresser mais elle était trop lourde. Ma main alla se poser sur mon front pour tenter de réduire la douleur.

- Tu te réveilles enfin. Ça va ?

- Ga... Gaeryu... Hm ?

- Oui c'est moi.

Il posa sa main fraiche sur la mienne.

- Tu es brulante...

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Elle est réveillée ?

Sasuke entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Le rouge eu une mine amusée, tandis que je me redressais avec difficulté.

- Bébé, tu t'es tellement saoulée que tu ne te souviens de rien... ?

- Pas trop, soufflai-je en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

- Tu as disparu une demi heure avant que Sasuke te retrouve ici, endormie.

Mon mal de tête diminua légèrement, me permettant de me redresser. La couverture glissa découvrant mes épaules. Je relevai la tête surprise et mon regard croisa celui de Sasuke qui arborait encore son sourire. En voyant le reflet rouge dans ses yeux tout me revint...

Était-ce seulement un rêve ou bien... ?

* * *

_Deux petits mots sur cet OS:_

_j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus ! à la base c'était du yaoi mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était facilement transposable en hétéro... il y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que les fanas de yaoi qui en profite, non ? ;)  
-même si j'en fait partit X)-  
_

_et pis sinon, merci à Daedgael de m'avoir prêté son personnage Gaeryu ^^ (si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce perso, allez voir sa fiction ;) ! -je suis sa beta donc c'est normal que je fasse un peu de pub, non ;p-) un autre perso ne m'aurait pas convenu :)_

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des petites critiques ^^  
_


End file.
